


Day 5: Heartstrings

by Fanbyhotmess



Series: Zutara Week 2012 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Red String of Fate, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbyhotmess/pseuds/Fanbyhotmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really itty-bitty drabble of Zuko and Katara's true feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Heartstrings

As Zuko set a cup of tea in front of his uncle he looked over and saw Katara walking hand in hand with the avatar from the balcony. His heart sunk into his stomach as he realized that they had probably been smooching and whispering sweet nothings to each other. His eyes landed on her small frame, chocolate locks and cerulean eyes; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And the most intelligent, brave, kind and selfless person he'd ever met. Oh how he wished he had the courage to tell her that he loved her more than the whole world. That he'd gladly spend the rest of his life with her, he'd even fight a war for her. He kind of did in a way though, when he jumped in front of Azula's lightning. He would never forget her cool healing touch that had saved his life that day. He had been meaning to thank her for saving him, but couldn't find the right moment or the right words to say. He let out a sigh as he knew she would never be his, no matter how much he wanted her to be. He went back into the kitchen to make more tea with a heavy heart.

As she strolled back into the room she couldn't help but smile, everything was going right for her. She never thought she'd see this day. She had him to thank for it, she looked over at him as he looked away. She sighed as she realized that she owed him a great deal; he had jumped in front of her before Azula could shoot her full of lightning. He was very brave and honorable; a trustworthy friend. She couldn't help but wonder if they would ever be more than just friends. Her heart sank as he passed her by; she knew the answer already and wished it wasn't so. If only she had to the courage to tell him how she truly felt, but she could never be so bold. And even she didn't know to what extent her feelings for him were.

That night they both went to sleep wondering what the other was thinking and not knowing how much they meant to the other. Their hearts seemed to be linked by the red string of fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I wrote this way back in 2012. I apologize for the spelling/grammar errors and the simple plots/misinterpretation of the characters. I decided to post the originals instead of reediting them to keep the authenticity of my writing style of the time and show my progress since then.


End file.
